


Na'thek

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull Prompt Sunday, Alternate Universe - Princess Bride Fusion, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nada dava a Dorian mais prazer do que dar ordens para The Iron Bull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Na'thek

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Na'thek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987555) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Para a ideia "domingo de ideias de adoribull: "como você desejar" C:" mandada por anônimo. Nunca tinha assistido The Princess Bride até agora, mas sabia o bastante para saber que isso era uma referência, então assisti o filme só para isso. Infelizmente por causa disso o filme estava fresco demais na minha cabeça quando escrevi isso, então acabou ficando muita baseada no início. Na verdade, ia escrever outra coisa completamente diferente, mas feygrim disse “adoribull the princess bride au” e não pude tirar isso da minha cabeça, especialmente depois de ter procurado algo na wikia e encontrado “Na'thek” significando “como você desejar”.

Dorian Pavus foi criado nas terras da Casa Pavus de Qarinus no Império Tevinter. Seus passatempos favoritos eram ler na biblioteca da sua família e atormentar o servo que trabalhava lá. Seu nome era The Iron Bull, mas Dorian nunca o chamava disso. Ele era um guerreiro Tal-Vashoth que buscou refúgio lá após escapar de seu próprio país, e estando cansado da guerra, apreciava os dias pacíficos na biblioteca.

Nada dava a Dorian mais prazer do que dar ordens para The Iron Bull.

“Servo, limpe as manchas de cera da mesa, quero que até a manhã esteja tão brilhante que eu possa ver minha linda face refletida nela,” Dorian pediu sem erguer os olhos de seu livro.

“Na’thek,” The Iron Bull respondeu, com um aceno da cabeça.

Na’thek era tudo o que dizia para Dorian.

“Servo, coloque esses livros de volta no seu lugar apropriado.” Dorian ergueu os olhos, e foi perturbado pelo olhar carinhoso que recebeu em retorno. Ninguém nunca dirigiu para ele tanto carinho, e ele descobriu seu peito sendo preenchido por um estranho calor quando encontrou o olhar de The Iron Bull. Ele engoliu a seco, e acrescentou, “Por favor?”

“Na’thek,” The Iron Bull respondeu.

Naquele dia, Dorian ficou maravilhado por descobrir que quando ele estava dizendo ‘Na’thek’, o que queria dizer era ‘eu te amo’. E ficou ainda mais maravilhado quando Dorian percebeu que verdadeiramente o amava também.

Dorian viu The Iron Bull se aproximando, e se inclinou contra um os livreiros mais altos. “Servo, pegue aquele livro para mim,” ele disse, apontando para a estante mais alta, ficando deliberadamente no caminho.

“Na’thek.” The Iron Bull se esticou para pegar, e apesar da sua altura precisava ficar na ponta dos dedos para fazer isso.

Dorian segurou a respiração, e quando The Iron Bull lhe entregou o livro, ele o deixou cair, preferindo se agarrar no outro homem. Eles se encararam só por um momento, antes de começarem a se beijar apaixonadamente.

The Iron Bull não tinha dinheiro para que partissem, e não podiam ficar juntos enquanto Dorian permanecesse sob o teto de seu pai. Então The Iron Bull reuniu seus poucos pertences e partiu, prometendo voltar para Dorian assim que tivesse conseguido os meios para o traficar para fora do Império. Foi um momento muito emocional para Dorian.

“Temo que nunca vou ver você novamente,” Dorian disse, quando se encontraram para se despedir, distantes o bastante da casa principal para que pudessem partilhar um abraço.

“É claro que você vai,” The Iron Bull garantiu para ele, o segurando ainda mais próximo.

“Mas e se alguma coisa acontecer com você?” Dorian perguntou, recomeçando a discussão que tinham tido antes. Dorian não queria que fosse sozinho, mas ele mesmo não tinha meios de escapar sem que seu pai mandasse seus homens para o recuperar.

“Ouça isso agora. Sempre vou voltar para você, kadan,” ele prometeu.

“Mas como você pode ter certeza?”

“Isso é amor verdadeiro. Você acha que isso acontece todos os dias?”

E por um momento, Dorian se permitiu acreditar que seu amor era forte e verdadeiro, e que se encontrariam novamente algum dia.


End file.
